This invention concerns elastic resistor compositions in the curable and in the cured states, as well as elastic resistors made therefrom. The cured resistor compositions are characterized by good repeatability of response to recurrent pressure activation. The elastic resistors of this invention represent an improvement over elastic resistors containing conductive particles but lacking the conductive lubricant particles. It has been found that resistors to which conductive lubricant particles are added maintain a high standby resistance state and a low resistance state under pressure activation, even after many pressure activation cycles.